


Lover's Quarrel

by ashes_14, daisygirl101



Series: The Missing Moments [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_14/pseuds/ashes_14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: You huffed and crossed your arms, your glare not moving from your husband. He stared you down from across the room, the kitchen table the only thing between the two of you. You weren’t letting up and he wasn’t either. His arms were crossed and his gaze was narrowed."You know what, fine. If you don’t like what I have to say, just take what's yours and leave," you said with a wave of your hand."I will!"It was definitely an argument you would end up losing.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/You, Link/Reader
Series: The Missing Moments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746286
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Lover's Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun and different based off of a well known prompt floating around tumblr. A huge thank you to my co-writer/wonderful beta, who helped me right the dialogue for this one over text a while back! <3

The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Your Hateno home was normally warm and filled with laughter and fond moments, but it was currently the complete opposite. The room felt cold and empty, despite the fact that you were currently standing in it with Link.

You huffed and crossed your arms, your glare not moving from your husband. He stared you down from across the room, the kitchen table the only thing between the two of you. You weren’t letting up and he wasn’t either. His arms were crossed and his gaze was narrowed.

"You know this is your fault," you accused him. Link scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It is not. And nothing will change my mind about it," he replied and moved his hands to his hips. You'd been going around in circles for a half-hour now and neither of you were going to cave in and apologize. You weren’t willing to admit that it might’ve just been an accident because then Link would give you that stupid smug smirk and you weren’t ready to deal with that yet.

"You know what, fine. If you don’t like what I have to say, just take what's yours and leave," you said with a wave of your hand.

"I will," he said with a nod of his head. You turned to limp back up the stairs, but Link stopped you. He quickly came around to stand in front of you and grabbed your waist. You shrieked as Link hauled you over his shoulder. He carried you out the front door and you huffed.

"This is not what I meant at all!"

"Instructions seemed pretty clear to me," he replied with a chuckle.

"Link! Put me down!" you demanded and tried to wiggle out of his hold. He just curled his arm around your legs tighter.

"Sorry, can't hear you back there," Link said over his shoulder. You scoffed loudly and crossed your arms. You eventually let yourself flop onto his shoulder and turned yourself into deadweight. He would eventually have to put you down. "Are you done now?"

You fought the urge to hit him. "No," you answered in a bratty tone. There was no way you were going to cave that easily. You weren’t going to let him win this argument. Your mild injury was definitely his fault.

"Alright, then I guess we're doing laps around the house," he declared and turned towards the back of the house. You groaned as you watched the side of your house go by.

"Doesn’t this hurt your shoulder?" you asked curiously, some of your frustration dissolving. This was getting ridiculous.

Link just laughed loudly as he continued to carry you like a beast he'd just hunted. "Sweetheart, have you seen what I can do with that sword?"

You sighed heavily as you were paraded around your Hateno home. You uncrossed your arms and leaned your elbow against Link's back, placing your head in your palm. "You could make this all go away by just apologizing and admitting this is your fault, you know," you told him.

"I'm having a good time. Should we count how many laps we've done? This is one," Link said as he passed the front door.

"You can't be serious," you grumbled.

"I'm more serious than I've ever been in my life, and I proposed marriage to you," he replied. You could just picture the annoying smile on his face.

"For the love of Hylia, put me down!" you demanded and squirmed in his hold. He just continued to march around your home with you in tow. "Link, put me down!" Link didn’t answer. You rounded the back of your house for the second time. You tried to pull yourself from his hold and dive headfirst into the ground- it would be preferable to being carried around like a hunting trophy at this point, but Link just tightened his grip on you. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Two," he called out as you passed the front door for a second time.

"Oh Hylia, you're serious," you complained and let yourself deadweight over his shoulder again. He silently carried you around the house another time as you pouted over it. When you looked out at the bridge to your home, you noticed your dear friend, Prima, standing at the edge of it, staring at you. When you started waving frantically, Link stopped and looked to the side. He gave her a friendly wave. "Prima! Help me!"

"You know, I was going to ask you about something, but I'll just come back later," she said with a shake of her head. You could hear her mumble something about you being a crazy married couple under her breath as she turned to walk away.

"No, wait!" you called after your friend, but she continued to walk away as Link carried you around the house once more.

When you got back to the front door, Link called out, "Five!" You rolled your eyes, even though he couldn’t see it.

"How much longer is this going to go on for?" you sighed, picking at a loose stitch you needed to redo on the back of his tunic. You were getting tired of being carried around with your backside stuck in the air.

"I guess that’s up to you. Are you done now?" You didn’t answer and instead glared at the back of your house like it had wronged you personally. "Didn’t think so. Here's lap six," he declared. You were getting tired of staring at the front door longingly. He did another lap without either of you saying another word. "See? There's the front door. We could go back inside if you'd just be done here."

"Are you going to apologize?" you asked and glared at the apple tree in your backyard as you passed by.

"No. Eight. Why should I apologize?" Link asked with a scoff. You wound your hands into your hair in frustration.

"Link, you took all the blankets last night, making me go downstairs for the spare, which is why I stubbed my toe on the stairs in the dark in the first place!" you huffed, waving your hands about in irritation.

"It's not my fault you were cold," he said with a laugh. "Here's lap nine. Want to give in yet?"

"No," you firmly replied and crossed your arms again. You looked down at Link's waist and noticed he had a small pouch hanging from his belt. You reached down and unhooked the pouch from his belt, letting it drop to the ground. "Oops," you flatly teased.

"Oh, no. My stuff is on the ground. Whatever will I do?" he asked sarcastically.

"You have to put me down to pick it up," you replied with a smug grin.

"Guess I'll come back for it later then."

"Link!" you scolded him. You let him do another lap as you fell into being deadweight again. "Link, I have to go to the bathroom. Are we done yet?" you asked and looked longingly at your open front door. What you wouldn’t give to be sitting on the couch with a good book right about now.

"Should have thought about that before you attempted to kick me out of our house."

"You. Took. The. Blankets," you said, an emphasis on each word.

"You should have cuddled closer. I am not at fault here," he replied casually. "Eleven," Link called out.

"You know I can't cuddle closer when you snore!" you shot back. When Link was in a deep sleep, his snoring could probably be heard from anywhere in Hyrule.

"I do not snore that loud," Link said, scoffing and shaking his head.

"Link, you woke yourself up two nights ago from your own snoring," you said and crossed your arms in a display of frustration. "That’s how loud it is."

"Twelve. If my snoring bothered you that much, you would’ve divorced me by now," Link retorted with a loud laugh.

"Don’t tempt me." You let him do another lap around the house. You couldn’t even move your legs anymore. They were fast asleep from lack of use. You looked at the open front door as you rounded the corner away from it. You took a deep sigh and swallowed your pride. "Fine. Why don’t we both apologize on the count of three?"

"If that’s what will make you feel better, then fine, sure," he said and shifted you on his shoulder.

"One, two, three." Neither of you said a word. You weren’t apologizing until you heard him apologize for your bruised toe and unpleasant sleeping experience the night before. "You didn’t apologize!"

"Neither did you!" Link snapped.

You wove your hands into your hair as you looked down at the ground. Link had been tromping through your garden every time he walked by. "Okay, for real this time, before you wear a bare patch into my garden," you said, looking longingly at one of your carrots that wasn’t doing so great anymore.

"Is that what you're worried about? Your garden?" your husband asked.

"Yes! I worked hard on it!"

"Then maybe you should have thought about that before we made thirteen laps around the house," he laughed. He was having far too much fun with this.

"You're impossible."

Link swiftly smacked your backside as he hauled you towards the back of the house for the fourteenth time. "And I love you too." You sighed heavily and knew what you were going to have to do.

"Okay Link, fine. I'm sorry I threatened to kick you out of the house," you huffed. The whole thing seemed rather silly looking back on it. It wasn’t like he'd forced you into the stairs and stubbed your toe for you. It wasn’t his fault you weren’t very graceful.

"And I'm sorry I robbed you of your blankets and made you go downstairs. I'll find a spot for our extra blankets and move them upstairs. And I'm sorry your foot hurts," he sighed. He stopped outside of the front door and shifted you until you were off of his shoulder and back on your feet. You stumbled back instantly thanks to the lack of blood in your legs and fell flat on your ass. Link cocked his head to the side and gave you a lopsided grin.

You smirked up at him and crossed your arms, clearly delighted with your victory. You just wanted him to admit that your stubbed toe was his fault and you were happy to hear him say it. Link turned and started to go back into your home and your smile suddenly dropped.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" you asked and made him turn to look at you. Your legs were tingly all over and you wouldn’t be able to stand up without some help. Link snapped his fingers and pointed at you.

"Oh, shoot, yeah!" You stretched your arms up, hoping he would help you up. But instead he walked by you and around the corner of the house. You let your hands fall into your lap as you watched the corner he disappeared behind. Link came back with the bag you'd knocked off of his belt while he was carrying you around. "Thanks, love!" he called to you with a wave.

You watched him walk by you again and into the house, your mouth hanging open. "Link!" He didn’t answer. You crossed your arms across your chest and grumbled. "Link, get out here and help me!"

"Can't hear you!"

You flopped onto the ground and stared up at the sky. "I'm moving out!" When he didn’t answer, you kept teasing him. "We're getting a divorce!" You sighed when there was still no answer. "I'm moving in with Zelda!" Still no sign of Link. You let your head roll to the side and looked at the front door. He wasn't visible from where you were laying. You looked back up at the sky, which was morphing into a gorgeous shade of sunset. You closed your eyes before using your secret weapon. "I don’t think I'm good enough to be your wife!" you yelled.

When you opened your eyes a minute later, Link was standing over you, arms crossed and glare hardened. "Are you done spewing lies out here?"

"Are you going to help me up?"

"Sure, if you're done lying," he said with a nod. You noticed the blanket draped over his arm. You nodded and sat up. Link crouched down and wrapped the warm blanket around your shoulders. He softly kissed your cheek as you took the blanket and curled it around yourself. It was warm in your hands, like it had been heated near the fireplace.

Link scooped you up into his arms and carried you inside. The fireplace was lit and you could already feel the warmth of your home returning. Link kicked the door closed behind him. He brought you to the couch and settled in, letting you sit on his lap and curl against him. He tipped your chin up and planted a firm kiss on your lips. You relaxed into his hold as you let him kiss away your tension. "You know I love you," he mumbled against your lips.

"You know I love you, too," you replied before kissing him again.

"Why don’t I run to the market and get some fresh milk for a pot of creamy heart soup for dinner? I think we've still got fruit here in the house. Would that be okay?"

"That would be perfect," you said and looked up at him. Link stood from the couch and set you down on the cushions. You curled into the blanket and held a hand out to him. "Don’t be gone too long?"

"I promise I won't," Link answered and gave your hand a kiss. "I haven’t even left and I'm already jealous of that blanket. Better save some cuddles for me when I get back," he teased with a tap to your nose. "And maybe a kiss or ten."

"I'll save a hundred for you."

"I expect a thousand!" he called over his shoulder as he walked to the door. You grinned and watched him go over the edge of the couch.

"Link!" he stopped and turned to you, a hand on the open door. "Can you get some chocolate and a little extra milk too? For hot chocolate tonight?"

Link chuckled and shot you a wink. "As you wish."


End file.
